Jane s epiphany
by AutoRizzle
Summary: Jane and Maura have dinner with Mrs.Rizzoli. After Mrs.Rizzoli leaves, emotions start emerging to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Epiphany

Chapter 1: Jane´s point of view

It was just another day in the office for Jane Rizzoli. The Boston fall was on the brink, just in time for the holiday season to present itself. Jane was somehow always looking forward to work these days. Maybe it was because she has started to feel very comfortable in her line of work as of recently. A shift had occured in her. She had had an epiphany recently; her work mattered to her so much that she would be willing to die for it. Yes, she had always _thought _that this was how she really felt about her choice of career. But now she knew that it hadn`t been quite true until now. She felt strongly that her devotion to her work held an importance to society and to herself that was impossible to weigh, count or measure in any way. It was mere passion she understood now.

Lost in thought, sitting at her desk, she was awoken by the greeting of Dr. Maura Isles. "Good morning, Jane", the blonde said smiling in a red, tight dress that hugged Mauras curves in all the right places. "Good morning, Dr. Isles!", she greeted back shocked at how happy her higher than normal, but still raspy voice sounded. This was not like her, being so happy early in the AM. Jane was puzzled at her own reaction to seeing the blonde. "Somebodys happy today, did you meet someone nice last night?" Maura teased. Last night was kind of a blur to Jane, she couldn´t recall anyhting in particular about last night, other than ordering a pizza and staying in watching TV alone after work. Maura´s red lips opened softely and turned into an adorable white smile. "I… I… No." Jane stammered. Before she could say anything else, her phone rang. It was her mother, asking if she and Maura would be up for dinner tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Maura´s point of view

Dr. Maura Isles was standing in front of the mirror of her well-organized closet. She looked herself up and down, scrutinzing her reflection. The bright red dress she was wearing did not look bad at all, she admitted to herself. Yet she had her doubts about it. Would Jane approve? She had paid extra attention to her hair lately, even more so than usual. Her dark blond wavy locks fell almost down to her less-than modest cleavage, drawing attention to her full mammary glands. Was it too much? She felt a wave of insecurity brush over her. She took great pride in her apperance, wanting to look professional at work. Not only that, but she really liked it when her favourite co-worker and friend hinted that she liked her femme fatale ways of dress. Maura sprayed a few generous sprays of Dior´s pure poison on her neck before leaving the house.

Arriving at work she caught Jane staring dreamily out the window. What was Jane thinking about? Or of whom was she dreaming about? Maura suddenly felt flushed, and a few probably bening heart palpitations made her heart flutter. Angst rose in her mind. Had Jane met a nice man? It was possible; she looked so at peace where she sat. The thought of attending Jane and some guy´s wedding, standing at the side of the chapel losing her best friend, felt too much to bear. "God, why am I being so posessive of Jane?" Maura asked herself. She took a few deep breaths and walked over to Jane´s desk. Jane was so lost in thought, she didn´t notice Maura until she cleared her throat loudly and said good morning. Jane´s face lit up as their eyes met. It was the biggest grin she had ever seen on Jane´s beatuiful face. "Good morning, Dr. Isles!" she exclaimed enthustically. "Oh dear", Maura thought to herself panicky. "Jane must really be in love with some man she met at the pub without me…" She forced herself to be nice about it, and asked if Jane had met someone last night. She even put on a warm smile, to show Jane her support. Jane´s face shifted, she looked almost worried now. "I… I… No." Her best friend stammered like a cute teenager, alomost like a teenage boy really. Something was definitely up with her friend. The conversation ended with Jane´s phone ringing. Jane talking on the phone gave Maura´s mind time to really start racing. Was her friend talking to her new love interest? Were they going on a date later, so Maura would have to cancel her and Jane´s lunch reservation? Her racing mind was interupted by Jane´s raspy, deep and so lovely voice. "Ma was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight. I mean, she already lives in your guesthouse, so she thought it´d be a nice gesture for you, cooking to let you know she appreciates it." Relief washed over Maura like a wave, making her let out a small sigh. "What´s wrong, Maura? You not feeling well, sweetie?" Jane asked. Maura´s mind was stuck on Jane´s utter of the word _sweetie._ She somehow felt like crying from so many emotions. She managed to pull herself together slighty. "Er, Jane, sure. I´d love to have dinner with you and your mother. I just had a weird moment, that´s all." Big smiles across both their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jane´s point of view

The workday had been long and stressful, so Jane was happy that it was over. She was looking forward to dinner with Maura later. Back at her apartment, Jane let her mind wander as she was changing out of her workclothes. She thought of how weird Maura had been acting towards her lately. Like something was off between the two of them. No off wasn´t it, more like something was going _on_. Maura was Jane´s rock. She soothed Jane just by being who she was. Her workdays were always better after Maura came along. The blonde really had no idea what she did to Jane. Yes, they were best friends, but Maura would never know how much Jane appreciated her. Jane hopped into the shower, washing all parts of her body, even shaving certain areas she hadn´t paid much attention to in a while. Somehow, Maura made Jane want to look her best and be her best self.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maura

Maura went to the fancy, french _pattiserie_ on her way home from work. After entering the bakery, and seeing all the macarons she realized an Italian bakery would probably best suit Jane and her mother´s Italian tastebuds. But fortunately, they also had a small section of Italian baked goods in the shop. She decided on some delicious-looking tiramisu made with sugarcoated ladyfingers dipped in coffee.

Maura found Angela happily cooking in her kithcen as she entered the house. "Oh Angela, it really smells fantastic in here!" She exclaimed. "Thank you, honey, it is really my pleasure to cook for you and Jane. Jane said she´d be here in half an hour." Half an hour? That really wasn´t a lot of time to shower and get ready for Jane. "Thank you Angela, I´ll just go get changed then!"

Slight panic rose in Maura. How would she have time to make herself presentable in just half an hour? She removed her make-up and her clothing. She had had an exeptionally messy case up in the morgue, and felt a strong need to clean off the workday. In the shower, she thouroughly lathered her hair and her body with expensive bathing products. She wanted to smell nice for Jane. The thought of Jane smelling her hair gave her a tingling feeling down below and another round of hopefully bening heart palpitations brought on by arousal. Maura had been aware of her attraction to Jane for quite a while, maybe since the beginning. She had tried to control it, but lately it had been of no use to try to tell herself to just stop being attracted to her friend. The thought of Jane kissing Maura had been present for a while, but now it made her feel _in need_. Best described by the french expression "J´ai _besoin_ de toi" which could be translated to I need you. But it could also mean I am in need of you, your caresses. She let out a slight moan at the thought, but realized she had no time to satisfy herself. Jane would be her very soon. She carefully picked out some beautiful lingerie, and put on her most seductive black dress. She didn´t know why she did those things, she had no real intentions of revealing her attraction to her friend tonight, or any other night. Maybe it was dumb of her to dress up like this, maybe Jane would show up in slacks. Maybe she would look like an overdressed fool…

The doorbell rang just when Maura was done applying her make up. She beat Angela to the door and opened it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jane

The sight of Maura at the door caught Jane off guard. Her friend looked absoultely stunning. Her amazing legs in high heels and a little black dress revealed the outline of Mauras godess-like curves. Jane stood speechless at the vision in front of her. Her blond, soft curls caressing Mauras face. And her seductive, red lips in sync with an intense look in her eyes. "Hi Jane", Maura said. The beauty of her friend left Jane in awe and made her take a while to reply. "Hey, Maura. You look truly stunning." Maura grinned. "You look great too, Jane. Come in". "Hi baby!" said Mrs. Rizzoli. "Dinner´s ready in just about a minute!"

The three of them sat down at the dinner table, in almost an awkward silence. "Maura, Jane is right, you do look abseloutely amazing tonight. I am so proud to have you in my life." "Ma, you´re embarrasing Maura! Knock it off!" responded Jane to her mother.

"Oh, it´s all right Angela. Expressing our emotions is a very healthy thing to do. Thank you." said Maura.

The grace and beauty that was Maura, sitting directly across from Jane, was so distracting that Jane could hardly eat. "What´s wrong with my ravioli, Jane. You´ve always liked that, since you were a kid" Angela said with a dissapointed look.

"It´s really good as always Ma, I´m just kind of tired and not that hungry". "Oh", said Angela, sensing the tension between her daugther and Maura. "Well, girls I just remembered there´s something I need to do!" Angela suddenly said. "Ma! What do you mean", Jane said. She felt a mix of panic and delight that her mother might leave the two of them to themselves. Maura´s eyes met Jane´s. "Well, there is a knitting group thing that I thought I might check out tonight". She stood up from the table and went to the door, quickly grabbing her coat. "Don´t try to stop me, Janie. See you later kids!"

Jane´s mother was out the door so quickly that neither of them had time to really react. "Well, I guess the knitting thing was really important to her", Maura said. "Or she wanted to leave the two of us alone". Meeting Jane´s gaze, Maura quickly looked away. What did Maura mean by that, Jane thought to herself. She let out a nervous laugh as a reply. "Well, we should clear the table, maybe Jane" Maura announced. "Good idea", Jane replied. In the desperation of not meeting Mauras eyes, Jane clumsily took Maura´s plate without really looking at it and dropped the plate. It broke into tiny pieces on Mauras pricey rug. Jane was mortified. "Aww, Maura! I´m really sorry". "Don´t worry, Jane." They both squat down to pick up the pieces. As they grabbed for the same piece, Jane´s hand brushed Maura´s and their eyes met. Maura´s eyes widened. Jane suddenly saw a tear falling down Maura´s cheek. "Honey." Jane said. "Why are you crying?" "Oh, Jane, I just feel so dumb."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Maura

Suddenly Maura was unable to control her lacrimal glands, and tears started flowing as a response. "Honey, why are you crying", asked Jane in a soothing tone, with her hand still on Maura´s. "Oh, Jane, I just feel so dumb."

"Come, let´s sit you down on the couch, sweetie", Jane said. Maura felt happy that Jane would console her, possibly in her arms. They sat down on Maura´s welcoming couch together. "Oh, Jane," Maura sighed. She wasn´t sure what would happen next. Would she make a fool of her self and tell Jane she loved her? Would Jane leave her and make Angela move out of the guesthouse?

Jane laid her strong arm around Maura. It felt so good to Maura, but also devastating as this was likely the highest degree of intimacy they would ever share. Maura lay her head against Jane´s shoulder, feeling excited to be this close to Jane´s breasts. Jane pulled Maura tighter towards her warm body. They sat still like this without exchanging a word for a while as Maura let her tears fall. Maura wished they could do this every day. She placed one hand on Jane´s thigh. At this, Jane let out an unexpected moan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jane

Consoling Maura on the couch felt nice. She liked to feeling of taking care of Maura. Of feeling as if she was capable of taking care of a precious human that cared about her. They sat still for a long time while Maura cried. Maura felt so good in Jane´s arms. She wished she could make her feel better. Just as Jane was about to speak, Maura laid her hand on Jane´s thigh. The sensation made Jane jump a little and she even let out an awkward moaning like sound. The feeling of Maura´s hand on her thigh made Jane´s body tingle with excitement. "Uh, Maura. What´s wrong? You can tell me anything" She heard herself say, pulling Maura even closer. The two of them cuddling like this made Jane´s heart flutter like crazy. She felt closer to Maura than ever. Maura didn´t respond, so she said jokingly; "look if it´s about the plate, then…-" Maura let out a little laugh.

Then Maura said, "I have a confession to make, Jane." At this, Jane´s heart was pounding like crazy and her breathing started to feel heavy. Was Maura angry with her? She grew wary. She had to do something. She shifted a little on the couch, straightening up to look into Maura´s eyes. "Maura…-", Jane began. The two women were facing each other, just inches apart now. "Jane… I really… " Maura hesitated. "I love you," Jane finished. This got Maura the assurance she needed and took Jane´s face in her hands. They lingered like this for a few seconds, eyes flickering back and forth. Until their lips were closer and closer. A slight peck on the lips sent an electric shock down Jane´s clit. A warm feeling spread through her whole body. They pulled back slightly as to confirm what had just happened, before embracing fully. Jane moved in for Maura´s full, delicious lips. This time, the ladies were desperate for one another. Jane held Mauras face in her hand locking lips one second time. Maura´s lips were so tender, she felt like she might die.

Maura opened her mouth slightly to allow for Jane´s ready tongue to enter and teased her with just a bit of tongue. Now they were interwhined. Maura´s hand went further up Jane´s thigh and both her hands moved up to Jane´s hips. It felt so good to be kissing Maura; she was desperate for them to continue. Jane brushed a lock of hair behind Maura´s ear. She pulled away from Maura, making her moan as the kiss broke. Jane moved her lips down Mauras neck, kissing her intensly. Maura moaned at this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Maura

She could not believe Jane was kissing her back. As Jane kissed her neck, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She needed more of Jane; she wanted to feel her everywhere. She helped herself to pull off Jane´s sweater, leaving only a white tank top on her sexy upper body.

Jane had no bra on. This turned Maura on even more than she thought possible, she soon had to feel Jane's breasts or she would die. Maura lay Jane down on the couch. They kept kissing, exploring with tongue leaving each other hungry for more. To show Jane how badly she wanted her, Maura carefully bit Jane´s lower lip. This had Jane moaning loudly.

"Maaauraaahhh", Jane moaned under her breath. Maura opened up her little black dress, just enough to tease Jane with her lingerie. Now Maura was hungry. Her hands massaged Jane's earlobes and went down to her toned midriff. She teased Jane slightly, putting her hands slightly under the hem of Jane´s tank top feeling her stomach. She could see Jane was incredibly aroused and in need of Maura´s hands on her breasts.

Jane's seethrough tank top revealed her hard nipples. Maura cupped one breast on top of the tank top. Jane moaned. She stroked the nipple and went on to knead the breast hard. They both needed more. Together, they pulled off Jane´s tank top and Jane´s perfect, perky breasts were fully exsposed. Maura teased Jane by feeling every part of her upper body _but _her breasts. Then she moved her hands, cupping one breast in each hand. Maura was grinning, finally getting to touch the very breasts of Jane. Jane moaned at mauras kneading. Soon, her lips went from Jane´s mouth and onto her left breast, gently sucking her erect nipple.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jane

The sight and feel of Maura´s mouth on Jane´s nipples was almost too much too bare.

Maura was sucking hungrily, taking turns with each nipple. Her wavy locks on Jane´s chest added to the amazing sensation. Jane was almost ready to come than and there, panties still on.

But Jane wanted to put Maura underneath her now. She pushed her woman up from her chest, and straddled Maura instead. "These clothes of yours must go Maura," she whispered in her lady´s ear.

Maura giggled and said: "Take me to bed, Jane". Jane was indeed intending on doing so. "Fuck, Maura, you are so damn sexy!" They kissed all the way into the bedroom, where Maura´s bed was ready to serve the lovers. Jane helped Maura all the way out of her dress. Now that Maura was wearing only her sexy lingerie, Jane removed everything but her black panties. Maura was a sight. Her full breasts were almost too much for Jane to take in, together with her nicely shaped hips.

"God, Maura. I knew you would be beautiful underneath all your pretty clothes… But this… You are too beatiful for words." At this, Maura smiled a shy smile.

"You´re not so bad yourself." She replied. "Actually, you´re the most sexy thing I´ve ever laid my eyes on." They embraced once again. As the kissing heated up, Jane laid Maura down on the bed.

"I am the luckiest woman alive", Jane said. "No, Jane, I believe that is me", replied Maura.

Jane fondled Mauras hidden breasts and finally removed her bra. "Mhhhhhhmmm, Jane", moaned Maura as Jane finally caressed her bare breasts. Sucking and fondling Maura´s breasts felt great to Jane, as she moved her hands down her body. "Are you sure, Jane, you want to do this?" asked Maura.

"There is nothing else I´d rather do, than make you come, baby." Jane found her way to Mauras wet satin panties. Feeling the outside of her ready sex, she made Maura make a wanting sound. Maura´s hand guided Jane´s inside her panties. This made the both of them moan. "Take me, Jane…" Maura moaned. "…Now!"


End file.
